If an accident involving a motor vehicle with a high-voltage battery occurs, the state of the high-voltage battery of the motor vehicle is initially not evident to the emergency responders on site. For protecting and for assisting the emergency responders, various warning devices integrated into motor vehicles already exist that make available information on the basis of which the emergency responders can assess the extent of a potential danger ensuing from the high-voltage battery.
Described in DE 10 2012 102 664 A, for example, is a warning device for determining and indicating a potentially dangerous state of a high-voltage battery system, by way of which emergency responders are informed of the state of the high-voltage battery with the aid of an optical or acoustic alarm signal at the motor vehicle.
Provided in DE 10 2015 015 666 A1, in addition, is a warning device for warning against an electrical potential supplied by a high-voltage battery and applied to the bodywork of a motor vehicle, with the aid of an optical and/or acoustic alarm signal.
Known from DE 10 2013 216 129 A1, moreover, is a high-voltage device, which has at least one current sensor and one transmission device and communicates via a wireless radio connection to a smartphone or a tablet PC of emergency responders as to whether or not a potential danger ensues from the high-voltage component. For this purpose, a depiction of the motor vehicle is displayed on the smartphone or tablet PC of the emergency responders, and, by use of a two-color traffic light, indicates at the positions of the at least one current sensor whether or not a danger ensues from the elements of the high-voltage battery there. It is thus provided that information is made available to emergency responders on site about the danger potential of individual components of the high-voltage battery. For this purpose, however, special hardware and software are needed, that is, a smartphone or corresponding tablet PC, which is equipped for this purpose and which the emergency responders must carry with them to the accident site.